


COMICS: День рождения

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [15]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90





	COMICS: День рождения

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [COMICS: Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283824) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



_30 апреля 2018_


End file.
